You Will Understand
by sinful delight
Summary: Harry’s 6th year at Hogwarts is going to be hard, little does anyone realize though just how much he will go through... ON HOLD FOR TIME
1. Pity and Blame

Author's Note:  This was the first ever fan fic that I wrote (and am still in the process of writing).  Its posted on a Harry Potter message board as well as fanfiction.net.  The plot lines not really that great to start out with but it gets better as it goes along (I promise).  I'm not really sure about the title but it's the best I could come up with.  Sorry if this first chapters a little short but its just the beginning, turst me, there's lots more to come!

**You Will Understand**

Summary:  Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts is going to be hard, little does he realize just how much he will go through…..  WARNING!!!!  OotP Spoilers!!!!

Rated:  PG-13  (for language)

Disclaimer:  I own none of the Harry Potter character except for Aubrianna, she is from my own mind so do me and yourself a favor and don't steal her.  

****

Chapter 1:  Pity and Blame 

*Edenburg Central Park*

Harry sat on a bench in the middle of a park located as far away from the Dursley's as he dared go without getting lost.  A fountain stood a few feet away from where he sat and Harry had a good mind to go over to it and drown himself.  

"This summer has been like a bloody trip to hell," he muttered as kicked at the ground.  

Summers had never been Harry's favorite time of year, but with all that had gone on in his previous year this summer only made Harry more upset and drawn away from the wizarding world.  

A few feet away on the path that wound through the park, three teenagers ran through the woods shouting back and forth to each other and laughing as they went.  He watched them go as a pain of guilt wrapped around him.  He thought of Ron and Hermione and how he had ignored them horribly this summer.  So many times the had sent him letters, telling him again and again that no one blamed him for what happened.  That it wasn't his fault.  

"It is my fault though.  I'm to blame," he thought, "Still its not their fault that everything turned out the way it did.  I should really write to them."

"You should but you know as well as anyone that you won't," he argued with himself

"So what?" he countered back "I have every right to be upset.  I killed my god damn godfather for crying out loud!"

"Talking to yourself Potter.  You really are losing it!"  he muttered to himself.  

Still he did miss Ron and Hermione but what would he tell them?  That he hadn't written because the sympathy from their letters and other such things was more than he could bear?  

"If Sirius were around I could write to him and talk to him about what's going on with me"

But Sirius wasn't around.  He had been killed at the end of last term by a Death Eater while trying to save Harry.  This, combined with the fact that the death eater was only after Harry had added to Harry's guilt that he had caused his godfather's death.  

"My stupid hero syndrome strikes again!" he muttered.

A bike zoomed past him on the trail causing Harry to come out of his gaze.  Glancing at the sky he realized it was later than he thought.  Quickly he got up and headed back toward the Dursley's, still muttering to himself under his breath.  

A few houses down from the Dursley's Harry came across an old can just lying on the street.  Remembering about portkeys he wondered if this was one.

"Maybe if I touch it, it will take me far away to someplace where no one I love will ever be hurt again," he thought.  It was more of a hope and wish than real belief that it was.  Still though, it couldn't hurt to try.  

Pausing for a moment he looked around.  Not a soul was to be seen.  Cautiously Harry picked up the can, closed his eyes tight, and waited……..Nothing happened.

Sighing Harry chucked the can over his shoulder.  Instead of hitting the hard pavement behind him though it hit something soft and bounced off.  

"HEY!" shouted a voice behind Harry.  "That hurt!!!!"

****

Author's Note:  Ooooo, cliff hanger!  Aren't I awful???  Hehehe  Don't worry though, the next few chapters are already written, I'm just spanning them out in segments.  The next one should be up in a day or so.  By the way, for those of you wondering this story is also posted at Hogwarts Castle under the title Anything Else?  That one has more to it right now but this one is updated and has more added to it.  


	2. HelloGoodbye

You Will Understand

Summary:  Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts is going to be hard, little does he realize just how much he will go through…..  WARNING!!!!  OotP Spoilers!!!!

Rated:  PG-13  (for language)

Disclaimer:  I own none of the Harry Potter character except for Aubrianna, she is from my own mind so do me and yourself a favor and don't steal her.  

****

Author's Note:  I noticed some typos in the last chapter and am very sorry about that.  I'll try to be more careful in the future although I really can't make any promises.  Also, sorry that this is such a short chapter, I'll post more soon I promise, this is just all I really had time for though!

****

Chapter 2:  Hello/Goodbye

Harry twirled around, sticking his hand in his pocket where he hid his wand in reflex.  He had the wand nearly pulled out of his pocket when he saw his so called "attacker".  

Standing on the side walk was a girl he took to be about his age.  She had shoulder length auburn hair and golden brown eyes.  She wore a tan skirt and a short length red sleeved shirt.  One arm was a red very similar to the color of her shirt and as Harry looked at her she scowled at him and rubbed the red spot.  

"You hit me with that can!!!!" cried the girl.  

On any other day Harry would have been apologetic but with the memories of last term still in his mind he was feeling particularly vicious.  

"Anybody who goes sneaking so close behind another person without them knowing they are there deserves to be hit!!!" shot back Harry.

"For your information I just came out of my house," she said, pointing to the house they stood next to "I'm not sneaking up on you or anything.  I'm just trying to have a peaceful walk!"

"Well I didn't realize I was stopping you from getting to you destination by walking on the sidewalk myself!" Harry retorted.  "I must not have said the sign though that said snobs only though!"

At this comment the girl wrinkled her nose in disgust "Me a snob!  Oh, that's rich.  At least I know enough to throw away trash in a trashcan and not into somebody!  What's the matter kid, your parents never teach you any manners?"  Her eyes bore into him, giving Harry the chills.  

"Mine would teach a lot of god damn manners to people such as yourself if it wasn't for the fact they were dead!"  shouted Harry now really getting upset over the new comer.

At this comment the girls face softened.  "Hey, um….  Sorry I didn't know."

Harry continued to glare at the girl while remaining silent.

"Look, you mustn't mind me, my tongue tends to get the better of me sometimes.  It's a big character flaw of mine.  Truce?"  She held out here hand for Harry to shake.  

Pausing for only a moment Harry took her outstretched hand and shook it.  His temper never lasted very long either and to tell you the truth he was feeling sort of guilty for calling the girl a snob (although he would have rather died than admit it).  

Smiling at her new found friend she glanced over at him.  "I'm Aubrianna Verre by the way."

"Harry Potter"

"Well Harry Potter, are you're a gun man of some sort for in the past five minutes that we have been talking u have never taken your hand out of your pocket.  What do u have in there, illegal weapons?"

Glancing down Harry soon realized he had never taken his hand away from his wand pocket.  Quickly he pulled his hand away.  "Uh…. Yeah, something like that," he said.

"Yeah I thought so," she gave him a weird smile before continuing, "I also bet that's your gang coming down the street now too, right?"  She pointed down the road behind Harry to a group a bicyclers peddling down the middle of the road.

Harry turned to look at them.  "Yeah, that would be them," he smirked.  "Wait a minute!!!"  Harry turned around again, something about that gang didn't look right.  The group had stopped at the corner and was now discussing something.  After a brief chat they started peddling away, leaving on behind which they occasionally shouted too as he continued down Privet Drive.  Harry recognized this person at once as being Dudely!!!!

"Oh, shit!!!  I got to go!!!"  Harry stammered and with that took off at a sprint to make it back to the house before Dudley did so he would not get in trouble.  

"Ok Harry!!!  I'll see you around I guess!!!!"  Shouted Aubrianna.  

But Harry didn't answer as he ran down the street and into #4 Privet Drive.  

****

Author's Note:  See I told you it wouldn't take long for me to update!  I'd like to thank my reviewer john for his input on the story.  Your right when u say that the person is OC but she doesn't play a very big role so as to change much.  I'm not sure exactly what a MARRY-SUE-ISH FIC is but I'm guessing it's a normal, boring one about Harry's life.  Trust me, this one starts off a little dull but it gets going!  I'm trying to make it as much like JK Rowling's books as possible.  Please keep reading it and tell me what you think!  I hope this chapter didn't scare you too much!!!  Please read and review!!!


	3. Fight and Flight

You Will Understand

Summary:  Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts is going to be hard, little does he realize just how much he will go through…..  WARNING!!!!  OotP Spoilers!!!!

Rated:  PG-13  (for language)

Disclaimer:  I own none of the Harry Potter character except for Aubrianna, she is from my own mind so do me and yourself a favor and don't steal her.  

****

Author's Note:  Sorry that the last chapter was so short!  This one's not much better but at least I update quickly.  I might put up the next chapter tonight as well if I get time, but if not I promise to have it up soon!  

****

Chapter 3:  Fight and Flight

Running up the walkway to the house Harry ran straight into Dudley who had just come out of the garage from putting away his bike.  

"Watch where your going freak!  What's the matter, you so in love now that you can't even see where you're walking?"  Dudley teased.  

"Shut up.  You don't know what you talking about," Harry said glaring at his massive cousin.  

"Oh, don't I?"  Mocked Dudley.  "You seemed pretty smitten with that girl down the street.  Ha!  Like she would ever go for someone as weird and ugly as you!"

"Change the weird to boring and you've pretty much just described yourself," replied Harry.  "Or have you forgotten why "Dudley-kins" had to go on a diet in the first place?"  And with this Harry got up and marched into the house.  Before Harry could go to his room though he was stopped by Uncle Vernon.  

"And just where have you been?" asked his uncle accusingly

"Out" said Harry simply

"And out where and with who?" continued his uncle

"No place with nobody, not that its any of your concern," replied Harry harshly

At this Uncle Vernon's face twisted and he stepped close to Harry, his face a mask of rage.  "Listen to me boy, where you go and with who you hang out with IS my concern.  Lord knows what the neighbors will say if they see you with those freak friends of yours!"

Harry bit his tongue to keep from saying anything he'd regret.  His uncle Vernon turned to walk away until Dudley (who'd been standing in the doorway listening) piped in.  "His been out with his GIRL-FRIEND all day"

At this Uncle Vernon stopped and whirled around.  He chuckled, his third chin bobbing in the process.  "Well, well boy.  Have you found another freak to love and bred more freaks with like those fools of a parents you had?"

"The only fool around here is you for ever cursing this earth with your son!" replied Harry before he thought

Uncle Vernon stopped laughing abruptly.  If anyone had thought he had looked mad before, he was ten times as mad now.  "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!!!!" was the only words that escaped his uncle's mouth before Harry ran up the stairs before his uncle could shout out the final words.  "AND NO DINNER TONIGHT EITHER!!!!!"

Harry cursed at himself for being so stupid before slamming his bedroom door closed, causing the house to shake.  

****

Lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling Harry sighed, thinking back to his meeting with Aubrianna.  He hadn't exactly been the best of friends with Ron or Hermione after what had happened last term.  He was still overcome with that fact that both had come very close to death themselves.  Adding this to what Dumbledor had told him about needing to either defeat Voldemort or die himself Harry was not in the very "How are you my summer was great" mood.  Aubrianna had seemed different though, almost like she understood.  He thought about going to see her the next day but quickly dismissed it.  Why threaten another persons life by being friends with them.  

Upon making this decision Harry quickly rolled onto his stomach and reached for his newest birthday gift that Lupin, Tonks, and Moody had gotten him, the book "Disapperating for Dummies".  Now that he was only one year away from being able to Harry was reading up on all the finer points of Disapperating in hopes of being able to pass his test next year after only one test.  Of course, practicing was also pretty hard what with that he wasn't allowed to actually practice, only read about it.  

Harry opened the book and was just about to read when there came a tap at the window.  Glancing up he saw an owl quite unknown to him.  Curiously he opened the window to let the owl in.  Attached to the owl's foot was a letter and after untying the letter from the owl's claw he began to read the short and hard to read note:

Harry,

            We are coming to get you.  You are no longer safe.  No time to explain everything.  Be ready to go at midnight tonight.  Send no reply back.

                                                                                    Moony

****

Author's Note:  I just wanted to take this time and thank all my reveiwers each individually.  Thank you to, istalksiriusonweekends, john, and someone ()  (sorry if I left out someone).  I'm glad you all like the story!  Thanks to those of you who told me what a MARY-SUISH-CHARACTER is.  I promise you, that Aubrianna isn't one, I will tell you that there is something unusual about her but she has a good many flaws as well.  Don't worry, I wouldn't make a perfect character (where would the fun be in that?)  Please feel free to read my other fic too if you have time.  Comments are always appreciated!  Thanks again!


	4. Who's Who?

**You Will Understand**

Summary:  Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts is going to be hard, little does he realize just how much he will go through…..  WARNING!!!!  OotP Spoilers!!!!

Rated:  PG-13  (for language)

Disclaimer:  I own none of the Harry Potter character except for Aubrianna, she is from my own mind so do me and yourself a favor and don't steal her.  

**** 

Chapter 4:  Who's Who???

Harry reread the letter once again, searching for any further information.  He found none and in frustration he crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it on the ground.  To his surprise though the paper had no sooner left his hands than it disappeared.  

"Enchanted paper, I should have guessed," he mumbled.  Staring at the spot where the paper should have been Harry got a weird feeling that the vanishing paper had been made by the Weasley Twins as a new product for their joke shop.  He made a mental note to ask them next time he saw them.  

Sighing Harry glanced at his watch and then to his disorganized room.  He hadn't spent much time in it this summer yet that also meant it hadn't been cleaned in quite some time either.  Looking back at his watch he calculated how long he had to clean up the mess.  Not long, maybe three hours and with his orderly skills he would be using every minute of it.  

Harry sighed as he picked up a pile of clothes and tossed them on his bed.  "Good thing I can't have dinner tonight anyway."

**** 

Exactly two and a half hours later Harry flopped down on his bed out of breath and completely exhausted.  His body ached and he was sweating greatly.  If he had thought about it he would have left a clean shirt out but Harry was not that kind of person.  All of his clothes were packed messily in his trunk at the very bottom (and we all know how far those magical trunks can go down now) and even if he had Harry doubted he had the energy to change anyway.  

Harry stomach growled and he had a good mind to sneak downstairs and grab something to eat.  

'Too bad I can use magic,' he though.  'I could "accio" the food to me.'  

He smirked at what his aunt would say if she saw anymore food floating through her kitchen after the incident with the flying dessert.  

"How that would be a great going away gift to give to them," said Harry chuckling "Floating food for breakfast!"

He was still picturing the dessert falling on each Dursley's head in its own time and chuckling to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  

****

_He lay on his back looking up at nothing.  The whole world around him was black, not a thing could be seen yet he felt secure, safer than he had felt in a long time.  He was lying on something soft yet he couldn't see what it was.  It didn't matter to Harry though, everything seemed perfect, more so than it had in a long time.  _

_Suddenly a flash of green lit up the space around him for an instant.  He sat bolt upright and stared hard into the darkness.  The air all around him seemed to go colder and his scar hurt once again.  Evil laughter pierced the silent night as it boomed out across area and screamed gleefully "__Avada Kadavra!!!"_

_The green flash appeared once more and in the bright light he saw the figure of a man fall to the ground a mists the tall shadows of trees._  

_The laughter continued even after the flash was gone.  It rang all around him and Harry heard the screams of people being killed.  The voices of the many people killed came echoing in the darkness all around him and in there, the loudest of all, was hers.  _

_"No not Harry, please not Harry!!!"_

_The laughter rang even louder._

_"Not Harry, Not Harry…. Harry…..Harry…."_

**** 

"Harry!  Harry!  Wake up!"

"Huh, what?"  Groggily Harry woke with a start, his scar hurting the same as last year.  

Glancing up Harry saw a shadowy figure standing over him.  Quickly he jumped out of bed and reached for his wand.  

"Whoa Harry!!!  Its me, Lupin."

Quickly Lupin leaned over and turned on the lamp next to Harry's bed so they were no linger in the dark.  Sure enough, Lupin's war, face stared down at him with a look of concern on his face.  

"Are you alright?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah, fine.  I just wasn't expecting you.  What time is it anyway?"  Glancing at the clock he saw that it was 11:30.  "I thought you said you were coming for me at midnight?"

"I was going to but I wanted to get you out of here as soon as possible," Lupin said, glancing quickly behind him.  "Where's your stuff we need to be leaving."

"Over by the window.  Where are the others?"  Harry asked.

"Only me, we didn't want to risk attention being drawn by all of us coming," he said still glancing over his shoulder.  

"Oh, ok.  Then who are you looking for?"  Harry asked curiously as Lupin scanned the room for about the third time.  

"Just want to make sure no ones listening in on us," Lupin replied, abruptly straightening himself up.  "Now come on, we have to go, I think someone might have followed me here."

Quickly Harry glanced around the room, suddenly wishing Moody was with them to see if anyone was hiding under and invisibility cloak.  

Lupin walked over to Harry's trunk and levitated it up off the ground.  

"Come on Harry, let's go" Lupin said and began walking to the door.  

Harry followed behind him and his trunk full of wondering.

"Lupin, how are we leaving?"

"I set up a portkey in the woods near by here.  I disapperated here but we'll have to walk to get to the portkey," Lupin replied.

"Oh, alright then," and with that Harry and Lupin set off for the wood

**** 

The walk to the woods wasn't that long.  The wood was only at the end of the block (a good maybe five house down from #4).  They walked in silence mostly from fear of waking up any Muggles but still….

Soon enough they reached the edge of the woods.  Harry looked around but saw nothing that looked like a portkey.  

"Um…  Lupin, where exactly is this portkey?" Harry asked.  

"In the woods just a little ways off, come on now lets go!" he said as he glanced over his shoulder and quickly began pushing Harry into the forest.  

Harry was rather dubious of this though and forced himself to remain in the dame place as he peered into the dark trees.  Harry hadn't noticed it in his dream but the woods looked an awful lot like the woods in his dream.  

"Lupin, I'm not sure about this, maybe we should find another way to get back or someth.."

"Harry!" a voiced sounded from behind him and Lupin and interrupted him from his long run on sentence.  

"Who was that?" asked Harry as Lupin quickly pushed him behind the lamppost (A/N: come on now like that would really help).  

"Nothing, just the wind!" Lupin said sounding slighting nervous.  

"It didn't sound like noth.."

"HARRY!!!"

The voice sounded out once again.

"There's definitely someone there!" said Harry as he forced himself past Lupin with his wand raised to strike……

……another Lupin?!?!?!

****

Author's Note:  Dum dum dum!!! Cliff hanger again!!!!  I'm awful I know, but don't worry, the next part will be up soon!  I'm so sorry about not posting in so long.  School's really tough this year though and with homework and play practice going on I usually won't have time for updating until the weekend.  Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.  I'm trying desperately not to make Aubrianna a MARY-SUE character.  My muse keeps arguing with me though about how to go about it.  Don't worry though, Aubrianna will NOT go out with any characters whatsoever, especially not Harry.  She has a purpose, but nothing romantic.  I'm still trying to figure out how to get here to Hogwarts though.  Any suggestions would be helpful.  Anyway, let me know your thoughts.  Love it, hate it?


	5. Will the Real Lupin Please Step Forward?

**You Will Understand**

Summary:  Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts is going to be hard, little does he realize just how much he will go through…..  WARNING!!!!  OotP Spoilers!!!!

Rated:  PG-13  (for language)

Disclaimer:  I own none of the Harry Potter character except for Aubrianna, she is from my own mind so do me and yourself a favor and don't steal her.  

Author's Note:  I know it takes me an awful long time to update but life is hectic and I hardly have a chance anymore to type out what my muse keeps throwing at me.  I'm still a bit lost on how I should get Aubrianna to Hogwarts other than her just moving and being transferred to another school.  What do you think?  Please let me know, I don't want to do anything that you'll hate me for so opinions and suggestions are appreciated.  Thanks again to my reviewers!!!  You guys have helped me a lot in developing the story line into more than some boring old fic.  I'm not sure yet where my muse is taking me with this but I trust both her and you guys.  This chapter isn't my favorite.  It is in fact quite horrible to me but its something and I truly hope you guys like it.  The next chapter should be up during the weekend if not sooner (depending on how much homework I get)

**** 

Chapter 5:  Will the Real Lupin Please Step Forward?

"What the bloody hell?!?"  Harry exclaimed staring back and forth between the two Lupins.  This was impossible!  Two Lupins standing in front of him, he must be dreaming!!!!

Quickly Harry drew out his wand and tried to keep it pointed at both Lupins at the same time (and quite unsuccessfully I might add).

"Think Harry think!" He muttered.  "Obviously Lupin doesn't have a twin so ones got to be an imposter.  Now all you have to do is figure out which one the imposter is and which one the real one is."

"Easier said than done," he cursed as he eyed the two men carefully.  Both looked completely similar to Harry but he knew all to well not to trust what you see altogether.  

"Ok, neither of you move until I figure out who's who here."

As soon as Harry spoke both Lupins began frantically shouting to him.  

"Harry, don't be a fool!  I'm the real Lupin."

"Harry, don't listen to it, that's the danger I told you about!  Its me, its Moony!"

At the sound of Lupins nickname Harry turned and faced the Lupin who had stated it.  It was the one who had stopped him from entering the forest.  

"Moony?"  Harry asked somewhat dubiously while at the same time taking a step towards him and away from the woods.  

"No!"  Shrieked the imposter Lupin "He's lying, I'm Lupin!  I'm….."

"Stupefy!" shouted the real Lupin and the imposter dropped to the ground in a heap.  Lupin and Harry turned to look at each other as they inched cautiously over to the body.  Before they got to it though it disappeared leaving no trace that it had been there to begin with!

"There!" said Lupin, placing his wand back into his robe.  "All right there Harry?"

"Yes, thanks to you," Harry replied.  "Lupin, who or rather what was that?"

"That Harry is a Kludde," replied Lupin as if he were merely talking about the weather and not some creature that had just attacked them both.  

"A what?"  asked Harry, clearly puzzled.

"A Kludde Harry, it's a shape shifter of a sort that feeds off a persons greatest fear to kill them," answered Lupin converting back to his DADA position voice from 3 years ago.(A/N:  To those of you who don't completely understand this, it will be explained in later chapters better.  Harry's greatest fear is NOT that Lupin will kill him, it is something else that I will not tell you…..yet *wicked grin** ***)  "Its…"

"Enough with the Magical Creatures lesson Lupin!"  came a laughing voice from up the road.  

Turning around Harry and Lupin discovered who must have been Tonks from her voice although her hair was a bluish black now and she had violet like eyes.  

Lupin chuckled and walked over to her a glint of the old Mauder days in his eyes.  "Well then, my dear.  Being you are so smart these days I'll leave the questioning to you."  The two gave each other a look, obviously sharing in a secret of some sort.  

"Quiet Lupin!  This is no place for idle chitchat.  We have to get going!"

Puzzled, Harry opened his mouth to ask what he meant when Lupin abruptly cut off his sentence and continued.  

"Very well my dear.  Well now Harry, shall we be going?"

To stunned at all that had just happened to him Harry simply nodded and together the three began to walk back towards the Dursley's with Harry's trunk once more floating behind them.  

**** 

Halfway down the street Harry began wondering about a particular difficulty they would encounter once they reached the Dursely's once more.  

"Um, Lupin? How _are_ we going to get back to Grimwald Place?" asked Harry.  "Are we flying again?"

"No, no Harry," said Lupin, continuing his quick pace.  "Flying is far too dangerous these days, as is flooing.  No telling who might be watching.  No we need protection of a good sort and who better to give it then an old friend."

With that the trio had reached the side gate to the Dursley's back yard and on opening it Harry was greeted by a huge hippogriff he knew at once to be Buckbeak.  

Smiling, Lupin watched Harry's startled reaction.  "We figured Buckbeak here might give us just the protection we need, what with being such a good judge of character before."  Lupin winked at Harry, recalling Harry's third year and Buckbeck's extreme dislike to Draco Malfoy.  

Tonks laughed at the joke, obviously having been filled in on the history of "their old friend" and quickly walked up to Buckbeak and bowed.  As soon as Buckbeak bowed back, she climbed onto his back and waited for the other two.  Soon all three were allowed to approached the giant beast and settled themselves as comfortable as possible on his back.  

"Well now," said Lupin, still smiling "Let's be off"  And with that Buckbeak lifted himself into the air, with his three passengers hanging on as best they could.  


	6. A Million Things Unknown

**You Will Understand**

Summary:  Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts is going to be hard, little does he realize just how much he will go through…..  WARNING!!!!  OotP Spoilers!!!!

Rated:  PG-13  (for language)

Disclaimer:  We've been over this before.  I am NOT J.K. Rowling.  I am merely some person who (like many of you) decided to write a story about her book.  The only thing I own is Aubrianna.  She is mine so don't steal her!  Thanks!  

Author's Note:  I'm so sorry for taking over a month to put up this chapter but school has kept me too busy to do much more than homework and practice.  My show is this weekend though so after that I hope to be able to update more often.  I still have not received any advice onto how to get Aubrianna to Hogwarts later on.  Please give me your advice people!  I want to make this story as good as possible but can not do that without your help!  So with that, I beg you to review!!!!  (It really does help give me the uplift to write more.)  I hope you like this chapter!  Continue reading please!!!!!

**** 

Chapter 6:  A Million Things Unknown

Soaring through the air on Buckbeak's back was just as it had been 3 years ago, completely different from riding a broom stick.  Looking out over the sleeping towns as he passed above them Harry felt happy and contented.  The could air rushing past him cleared his thoughts and allowed him to think more clearly than he had in months.  Harry didn't know if he liked it all the much, but after the long summer months of staying firmly on the ground it was good to feel the wind all around him once more.  

Soaring on his broomstick had always helped Harry to think and sort things out in the past.  The effect of riding on Buckbeak wasn't any different.  As they soared through the air, Harry thought back to all that had happened in the past 24 hours.  The Kluddes seemed to baffle him.  Why had he never heard of such creatures before and why now of all times we they attacking him?  Determined to set his mind to rest he turned to Tonks.  

"Um, Tonks?" shouted Harry so he could be heard over the flapping of Buckbeak's wings.  There was no answer.  Tonks seemed to be in her own little world.  "TONKS!?!?"

"Hmmm…  Oh!  Yes Harry?"  asked Tonks, snapping out of her daydream quickly.

"I was just wondering," started Harry "what exactly do the…"

"Do the Kluddes want with you Harry?" finished Tonks, as she chuckled to herself.  

This aggravated Harry greatly.  What could possibly be so funny that she would laugh at him?  It was a serious question after all.  Determined to keep his anger in check though, Harry merely nodded his head. 

"Listen Harry," began Tonks "Right now isn't the best place to talk about this, wait until we land and then I promise that everything will be explained to you."

Harry sighed at this reply.  He hated it when adults ignored his questions but from the look in Tonks' eyes he knew she meant what she said.  She would tell him when they landed.  

Contented with this thought for now Harry leaned back to look up at the stars.  Soon he began to daydream himself, dreaming about a life where everthing was perfect and his life wasn't in danger every year.  

****

A heavy impact jolted Harry awake.  Rubbing his eyes slightly Harry opened his eyes and realized they had finally arrived.  He got off the giant hippogriff, patting its beak gently in thanks and soon began to follow Lupin and his floating trunk while Tonks came behind them.

Halfway up the door flew open and Mrs. Weasley ran out to great them.  Upon seeing Harry she rushed over to him and gave him a great hug, seeming never to want to let go.

"Now Molly," laughed Lupin "Harry's fine as you can see and welcoming can be done once inside.  Its not safe for us to be outside for too long you know."

Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry soon after ushered him inside and into the kitchen before a sound could be uttered to wake up Mrs. Black.  Harry wanted to ask right there what was going on but knew enough to wait until they were all inside.  

"Now then," said Mrs. Weasley once all four of them were safely behind the closed door. "You must be starving dear, how about some nice tea and sandwiches, it'll be just the thing!"

With that, Mrs. Weasley began putting the kettle on and fixing up some sandwiches for the group.  

Soon the meal was ready and the group sat down to eat in a strained silence.  Harry knew they were trying not to speak of the attack but Harry was determined to get some answers during this meal.  

Setting down his cup he turned to Lupin.  "Lupin, what exactly is going on around here?"  Asked Harry

"Well," began Lupin clearing his throat and giving a glance to Tonks who merely nodded.  "The Order has been quite busy now with the wizardry world's realization that You-Know-Who has…."

"I meant about the attack tonight," cut in Harry

Lupin looked at Harry in surprise as if he didn't know what he was talking about before attempting to continue.  "Yes…well…I've already told you Harry that it was a Kludde that attacked you. They are also known as merely shape shifters for obvious reasons.  Recently, the Kluddes have made an alliance with You-Know-Who.  We feared that he would use them to attack you which was why we had wanted to get you away from the Muggle world as soon as possible."

"But what's a shape shifter have to do with my greatest fear?" asked Harry

"Kluddes now have the ability to appear as anyone, usually as someone you most trust.  They then lure you into an unsafe area to which they can discover what your greatest fear which they use to kill you by."

"Sounds awfully complicated just for one kill," muttered Harry.  

"Complicated, but effective," replied Lupin "Since uniting with You-Know-Who they have yet to fail at killing anyone,"

"Until you of course," added Tonks "The shape shifters won't give up though.  They'll try again which is what we hope to prevent"

"If shape shifters are so powerful to be able to do all this, why haven't I ever heard of them before?" asked Harry

Lupin and Tonks glanced at each other, apparently trying to figure out what to say.  It was Mrs. Weasley however who spoke first.  

"That's enough for tonight now!  Off to bed with you Harry!  You can find out more tomorrow."

Harry looked at Lupin pleadingly but Lupin simply nodded in agreement.  "Off to bed now Harry, you need your rest, after all."  

Lupin's reply left no room for argument (especially when Harry had been nodding off into his tea moments before).  Sighing with frustration, Harry walked out the door of the kitchen but remained quietly in the living room to listen.  

"You can't tell him everything Lupin.  If Harry starts finding out some things he's bound to find out the rest and that's something we don't need right now" came Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Whether I tell him or not Molly he's going to find out.  Harry's a smart boy and doesn't let anything stop him from finding out what he wants," came Lupin's reply

"Still, school will be hard enough for him without having to hear about…"

At that moment though Tonks stepped out of the kitchen door, causing Harry to go sprawling across the floor.  

Tonks looked down at him and smiled.  "Listening in are you?  Well, go off to bed.  Molly's right, you need your sleep after tonight."

With that Tonks sat down in one of the chairs by the door leaving Harry no choice but to go upstairs.  

****


	7. Breakfast at 12 Grimmauld Place

**You Will Understand**

Summary:  Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts is going to be hard, little does he realize just how much he will go through…..  WARNING!!!!  OotP Spoilers!!!!

Rated:  PG-13  (for language)

Disclaimer:  We've been over this before.  I am NOT J.K. Rowling.  I am merely some person who (like many of you) decided to write a story about her book.  The only thing I own is Aubrianna.  She is mine so don't steal her!  Thanks!  

Author's Note:  Awww….  No reviews last chapter????  Come on now!  I know someone out there must have something to say about my story!!!!  Please review!  Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Anyway, here is the next chapter.  Enjoy!

**** 

Chapter 8:Interupptions

Harry wandered up the stairs and into the room he and Ron had shared last summer.  Opening the door he was glad to see that Ron was already asleep, apparently oblivious to the fact that Harry was to arrive that night.  This did not bother Harry in the least though, it simply meant he had time to think alone before he spoke to everyone about what he heard.  

What was so secretive and why was he not being told about it?  Didn't they think after all he had been through that he could handle it?

A yawn escaped Harry.  Realizing just how late it was Harry shrugged off his jacket, laid down on the bed, and fell fast asleep before his head hit the pillow.  

****

A scream awoke Harry the next morning as he felt a figure jump on top of him, practically suffocating him on a huge hug.  

"Harry!  Oh, Merlin!!!!  What are you doing here?" cried a girl voice.

Squeezing out of the girls hard grasp Harry put on his glasses and smiled up at his lost friend.  "Hello Hermione.  How are you?" he said simply.  Apparently this was not the right thing to say however for the next moment Hermione began hitting Harry across the head with his pillow.  

"How am I?" screamed Hermione.  "Blimey Harry!  I've sent you letters all summer and with no reply either and your asking me how I am!  You git, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Harry opened his mouth in a desperate attempt for an explanation but was stopped when the covers in the bed across from them began to move.

"Blimey, Hermione!  Can't a guy get some sleep without a girl screaming his ears o…  HARRY!" cried Ron as soon as he saw what all the commotion was about.  

Harry smiled as his redheaded friend jumped halfway to the ceiling upon seeing him.  

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" asked Ron, still in shock at seeing his best friend there.

"Exactly what I wanted to know," said Hermione smugly as she turned back to finish lecturing Harry "It was awfully rude of you to just show up like this, Harry and not even bother to tell us you were coming.  Of course we're glad to have you but still…."

Harry laughed as she continued to rant to him.  Ron stifled his laughter until finally Hermione ended her speech (more because she ran out of breath than anything else).

"Hasn't changed a bit, has she Harry?" asked Ron, chuckling to himself.  It was obvious that Ron rather liked Hermione, but no one had ever gotten him to admit to it.  It was a real shame being they would have been perfect together  (A/N:  I really don't think this.  Anyone who knows me knows I am a big Draco/Hermione shipper but for this story its just not possible)

"Nope, that's Hermione for you.  Always been the mothering type she has," said Harry chuckling at how true this statement really was.  

Hermione glared at the two for a while, but eventually began laughing as well.  Eventually the trio fell silent and Harry felt compelled to tell them about the previous night.  Maybe Hermione knew more about Kluddes or had heard something that could tell him what Mrs. Weasley didn't want him to know.  

"Um… say, have either of you heard anything about…" but suddenly Harry was interrupted by a knocking on the door.  Not bothering to wait for a response Mrs. Weasley stepped into the room, her eyes glowing in merriment upon seeing the three.  

"There you lazy heads are!" she said smiling  "I thought you'd sleep the day away at the rate you two were going!  Not that you don't deserve it Harry," Mrs. Weasley added as an afterthought.

"Sorry mum, I must have forgotten to set the alarm last night," said Ron, still smiling at Hermione.  

"No you didn't dear, I turned it off so as not to wake Harry," she said "Now come down to breakfast before your brothers eat all the food on you!"

Upon saying this, Mrs. Weasley left the room followed by Ron and Hermione.  

"Well come on Harry!  Knowing Charlie and Bill the pancakes are probably half gone by now!"

And with that Ron and Hermione left the room leaving no time to ask either about last night without Mrs. Weasley hearing.  Harry sighed.  It would just have to wait until later.  

**** 

The group arrived in the kitchen seconds later causing quiet a commotion in the usual silent kitchen.  

"Harry!"

"Good to see you mate!"

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"How've ya been?"

Harry smiled wearily at all of the Weasley's before plopping down in a chair next to Ginny.  

"For Merlin's sake all of you!"  Came Molly's voice from over near the oven.  "Have I taught you all no manners?!  Give Harry a chance to eat something before you all go badgering him with question!"  Mrs. Weasley turned around and began bringing food over to the table.  "Here you go Harry, eat up!"  Turning back to her children she glared.  "Now not another word from any of you until breakfast is over!"

The group fell silent immediately and began grabbing food at an enormous rate.  Harry smiled.  He had always loved Mrs. Weasley's ability to take charge over any situation.  Even after all these years she still had the power to silence even her oldest boys with a glare.  

Still smiling Harry took a bite of the food.  Only after he had taken the first bite did Harry realize how good it was and began eating it and an enormous rate.  The food was warm and hearty, filling Harry up completely.  The food from the night before had been good, but warm food is always better than cold sandwiches in Harry's mind.  

The group ate in silence, taking care not to ask any more questions to Harry.  The silence was soon broken however when the Weasley twins; Fred and George disapperated in, causing the room to seemingly come alive once again.  

"Harry, old chap!  And when did you arrive?"  asked George

"Bloody good to see you again it is!" cried Fred

"Mum!" George exclaimed.  "You never told us Harry was coming!  Now he probably thinks we're being rude!"  His eyes dancing in merriment revealing that he really didn't think that Harry would be upset with them after all.  

"We didn't know he was coming until he did," said Mrs. Weasley back coolly

"It was sort of a rushed about thing," Harry added.

"Did they attacked already???  But I thought it wasn't a sure thing yet!" cried Fred

Mrs. Weasley glanced around at the table, a worried look growing in her eyes.  "Not now Fred!" she hissed "Wait until the table is cleared!"

"Just wait one bloody minute!" cried Ron "Do you mean to tell me that THOSE TWO know what's going on and we don't?!"

"They're of age Ron," Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh  "When you of age, you can be in the Order also but until then I say you're too young!  Now finish your breakfast all of you!"

Ron glowered yet continued to eat his food.  Five minutes later the whole table had finished and Hermione, Ron, and Ginny waited hopefully for news of the Order.  

Mrs. Weasley ignored the ignored the stares and began clearing the table.  For another five minutes the three waited in silence for Mrs. Weasley to bring up the Order once more.  

Finally Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat.  "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny.  Go upstairs now.  I want to speak to the others alone," she whispered quietly yet forcefully.

"Aw, come on mum!"  Ginny complained, "We old enough to now too!"

"Yeah mum!" echoed Ron, "If it effects us as it so often does I think we should have a right to know too!"

"Please Mrs. Weasley???" begged Hermione

The three continued on like that for sometime causing such a commotion that no one noticed something very odd.  Harry hadn't said anything throughout the entire time.  Mrs. Weasley however did notice and quickly silenced the three students.  

"Enough!  Now I want all of you upstairs NOW!!!!" she bellowed

The group groaned and began trudging up the stairs until Lupin stopped them.  

"Now Molly," he coaxed "the children need to protect themselves too.  They should be on the lookout for any dangers or threats now.  Merlin knows we can't do it alone."

Glancing around and the hopefully glances Mrs. Weasley sighed.  "Alright but just for a bit so they can be warned."

Smiling gleefully the group sat back down and waited patiently for someone to start.  

Lupin glanced at Harry first before starting, seeming to ask the question of whether Harry wanted to be there or not.  Harry merely nodded so Lupin began.  "Since the Order first heard about You-Know-Who's rise again, we have been trying to recruit other countries and magical beings to help us defeat Voldemort."

Ron looked up in surprise at hearing the Dark Lord's name but said nothing as Lupin continued.  

"Voldemort's army has been attempting to kill of muggles once again, particularly now after being recognized this spring.  We were sure that many of the creatures supported us, but we were wrong."

Lupin stopped for a second, apparently trying to figure out just how much they should really know.  Eventually he nodded to himself and continued once more.  

"A group of magical creatures called Kluddes or specters as they were known as in Medieval times, have recently joined Voldemort's ranks.  Kluddes can change into anyone, posing as a great threat especially now.  These creatures are Voldemort's main weapon now.  Its nearly impossible to tell the difference between a Kludde in disguise and the real person."

"Basically like a polyjuice potion only better," said Fred.

"Right" agreed Lupin "And the only way you can tell a Kludde from a person is from their long greenish finger nails and that they make no footprints when they walk."

"You can also tell by the fact that they can't die like a muggle or wizard can but we prefer not to use that test," joked George.  

"George!" said Mrs. Weasley, glaring at her son.  

Lupin ignored George's comment and continued.  "The Kluddes are a very big threat to all members of the Order now, but most especially to Harry.  We felt that it was no longer safe for Harry to be staying with his aunt and uncle unaware of this threat so we quickly tried to get him."

Harry shivered, not liking the fact that Lupin was talking about him as if he weren't there.  "It didn't work though Lupin.  They still attacked anyway." Harry pointed out

Lupin looked uncomfortable at this.  "Yes, it was supposed that it would.  You see Harry, there was no safe way to get a message to you that we were coming.  The floo system is constantly being watched, portkeys are incredibly hard to get a hold of legally, the only thing that we hoped wouldn't arouse suspicion was an owl.  Voldemort has spies everywhere know, especially with….."

"Alright!  That's enough Remus!  Harry can fill them all in on the rest of last night upstairs," said Mrs. Weasley.  

The group remained silent and seated, hoping that Lupin would argue with her.  He did not however.  

"You all heard me!  Now off with you!" Mrs. Weasley scolded

So without any other choice Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny trudged back upstairs feeling that they had been left in the dark on something particularly important.  


End file.
